For example, the standard international electrotechnical commission (IEC) 60958 is described in PTL 1. IEC 61937 is a standard for sending a compressed digital audio signal packetized based on IEC 60958-3, and IEC 61937-6 defines a sending method of moving picture experts group (MPEG)-2 adaptive audio coding (AAC). In the sending with MPEG-2 AAC used in television broadcast, 2 channels and 5.1 channels are compressed, and the output is at the same sending rate as linear pulse-code modulation (LPCM) 48 kHz 2 channels defined in IEC 60958-3.